Many video game players desire to relive or share their gaming accomplishments and experiences with others in video form. For example, there are many videos of gameplay footage available at online video services that highlight impressive displays of skill or interesting glitches, as well as artistic pieces incorporating gameplay footage. The most readily available method of acquiring such footage is for a player to record imagery from their television with a video camera, a process that can suffer greatly from capture quality issues and environmental noise. Screen capturing software can also be used to capture audio and video of gameplay.
However, recently introduced video game consoles have added replay recording and playback facilities, including sharing recorded replays with other users. For example, the “PlayStation PS4” system from Sony Corp. allows a user to upload and share screenshots or videos of gaming action online, as well as broadcasting/streaming the user's gameplay online. Online platforms such as “Twitch” consolidate many recorded or streaming gameplay videos, and even provide gameplay of competitions among video gamers that are streamed live to paying audiences.